The invention relates to an emergency signaling device and more specifically to a signal balloon that would be inflated and released into the atmosphere with a tethering line connected thereto.
Knowing that disaster or calamity can occur at anytime the public has installed a universal code in the United States. That code is the 911 system on the telephone. By simply remembering to call 911 in any emergency, properly trained help will be dispatched to the scene of the emergency.
Persons who are in automobiles, boats on the water, and on off-road camping, often encounter emergency situations. When this happens, and there is no two way radio communication available, there is no adequate way of attracting assistance. People have built signal fires, waved flags or arms to attract attention to their plight. The problem is that these methods of attracting help require that the person involved in the emergency situation do something. Action required may be continual broadcasting of a "help needed" message or of attracting attention. The harsh truth is that persons involved in an emergency situation may not be physically able to devote the time and energy to attract emergency assistance.
The invention provides a method of announcing the emergency message with a minimal effort on the behalf of the person involved in the emergency situation. The person in distress need only open the canister of the invention, attach the pressureized helium to the balloon by means of the piercing valve assembly and let go of the balloon. Once the balloon rises, the user need only attach or tie the tether line to some nearby solid object. Attention can then be given to others who may be injured. Should the user lose consciousness the call for help continues. Being universally known as an emergency number, the message on the balloon, "CALL 911" would be recognized as an emergency situation and appropriate action would be quickly taken.
The emergency signal balloon apparatus is simple to transport by boat, car or carried by campers and further being able to be deployed quickly and effectively in case of an accident or emergency. The emergency message is visible from the ground by virtue of the iridescent color of the balloon and from the air by virtue of the highly reflective surfaces on its top half. The message itself also contains reflective surfaces to reflect the light of potential search parties when a search is being conducted at night.